Crazy Girl
by Bralt
Summary: Halt and Pauline aren't completely perfect, to bad it takes bad happenings to discover that. Based on song Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters or Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band**

**Oh good Gorlog, somebody needs to help me, I hear these songs and get these mushy ideas, I need to be slapped...**

**Anyway, I never really thought Halt and Pauline would be perfectly perfect, everybody has those rough spots right? So I heard the song and couldn't help writing it**

* * *

_**Baby why you wanna cry?**_

Halt stormed through the forest until he reached the clearing that he had only shared with a select few. He sat down on a downed log and held his head with his hands, tensions had run high around the apartment he shared with his wife and for the third time that week the tension had snapped and they had started yelling at each other and Pauline had ended up in tears. Halt kicked angrily at a patch of flowers as he remembered the tears that had run down her face because of him. He wasn't just angry at her now, he was angry with himself for letting that happen.

_**You really oughta know that I **_

_**Just have to walk away sometimes**_

He kicked at the flowers again as he realized his mistake. He shouldn't have taken his anger out on her. As he relived the fight he remembered the last words she said before he stormed out. She had said that she knew the day would come when he left her. His anger doubled, she should have known that he just needed time to get away from all the stress that had been mounting from both their jobs.

_**We're gonna do what lovers do **_

_**We're gonna have a fight or two**_

It had been the third fight that week and he knew that it wasn't the best thing. He knew that life wasn't going to be absolutely perfect and he knew that there would be rough spots just like every other relationship. He knew for a fact that the lovers Will and Alyss had had their disagreements and therefore him and Pauline were no exception.

_**But I ain't ever changin' my mind**_

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?**_

Halt kept his head in his hands as his anger started ebbing away. No matter what happened, he would never change his mind about Pauline. She was all he was looking for and then some; in his mind he didn't even deserve her._**And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere**_

Pauline's parting words echoed in his head. She truly believed that he was going to leave her and never come back and it was all because tensions had finally snapped. Halt closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself; he had said some things that he probably shouldn't have said but he would never leave her. That would be giving away everything to him._  
_

_**Silly woman, come here, let me hold you**_

Halt stood suddenly, his mind made up. He had to go back to the castle and he had to get her back. He mounted Abelard and rode quickly back to the castle stables. In practically no time he was back in their apartment where there were some shattered dishes on the floor. He looked sullenly at them; he had lost his temper and this had been the result. When he looked back up, Pauline was standing a few feet away from him with her eyes still puffed up and red. Without thinking Halt stepped towards her and embraced her and she hugged him back.

_**Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl**_

Halt leaned back and saw the hurt in his wife's eyes and felt guilt swelling inside him. They had been fighting for the past week or so with nothing getting any better. A large chasm had opened between them, causing them to forget what they meant to each other. Halt hugged her again and realized how long it had been since he uttered those three simple words that meant so much to her. He started whispering them into her ear along with other things.

_**Wouldn't last a single day**_

Unlike the other times they had made up, this time Halt felt different. He knew this was for real and that he truly was sorry this time. He realized that he had felt lonely the past few days with the chasm separating them. He knew that she thought he would leave her but the truth was he couldn't live a day without her, that's why he had always come back after their fights. No matter how bad things had been he couldn't be without her.

_**I'd probably just fade away **_

_**Without you, I'd lose my mind **_

When he walked out on her like he had done hours previously he always felt like his sanity was seeping away. He always came back to the thought that he had just walked out on the only thing that could make him truly smile, the only thing that could counter his grim demeanor and that had dug away at his mind.

_**Before you ever came along **_

_**I was livin' life all wrong **_

As Halt gazed into Pauline's eyes he remembered the time he had lived in his cabin with only himself. It had been quite a long time of living alone before Gilan came along and then a few years until Will came. And when Will left he had felt particularly lonely, he wasn't made for living all alone as he had been.

_**Smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine**_

They stood facing each other in silence, trying to think of what to say or do. It had been an awful fight and it felt awkward. Halt kept thinking about what he had shouted at Pauline and each time a new phrase popped into his mind from the fight he mentally kicked himself. She could have had anybody but it was Halt she said yes to when he got down on one knee. He had made smart decisions before like choosing his apprentices and helping reform the Corps but the smartest choice had been making Pauline his.

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere **_

Finally Halt led Pauline to the couch by the burning fire. She laid her head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her hair. She started whispering to him about how she had been worried that he'd never come back and he comforted her by quenching those fears and promising never to leave.

_**Silly woman, come here, let me hold you  
Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl **_

Pauline leaned back and looked at Halt with teary eyes and told him what really bothered her. The fact that he might have given up on her and no longer loved her. He gave her a faint smile of amusement before pulling her back to him in their previous position and started whispering in her ear again the three words that meant so much._  
_

_**Crazy girl  
**_

_**Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you **_

As he finished his whispering he was surprised to hear her let out a breath as if she had been holding it. Didn't she know he loved her? That he wouldn't even think about leaving; even if his life depended on it. He hugged her tighter and gazed into the burning coals, promising himself never to let things get this out of hand again.

_**Have I told you lately,  
I love you like**__  
_Before she drifted off to sleep in his arms he whispered to her again the magical words and swore that she smiled up at him.

_**Crazy, girl, don't you know that I love you?  
And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
Silly woman, come here, let me hold you**__  
__**Have I told you lately?  
I love you like crazy, girl**_

He watched her sleep and felt guiltier about their fight now that he had time to think about it. She had truly thought him not to love her and not want to stay with her. He looked back into the dying embers and said the promise that he had thought of moments earlier. He was unaware however that she was still awake and didn't notice her own lips moving in the same promise.

**...Please review...I have no idea where this came from...**


End file.
